smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Ball Z
Naruto Ball Z Adventures This is an animated television series with some fan favorite characters of the Dragon Ball Z and Naruto franchise and television series. Heroes *Goku *Vegeta *Naruto *Sasuke *Tien *Yamcha *Krillin *Chaotzu *Gohan *Piccolo *Rock Lee *Kiba *Neji *Sakura *Ino *Shikamaru *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Sarutobi *Kakashi Villains in Part I *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta *Zabuza *Haku *Gaara *Dodoria *Zarbon *Guldo *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Captain Ginyu *Frieza *Salt *Spice *Mustard *Vinegar *Garlic Jr. *Neizu *Doore *Salza *Cooler Villains in Part II Episode List Season 1 Episode 1: Prologue: Konoha Episode 2: The Arrival of Raditz Episode 3: New Allies Episode 4: The World's Strongest Team Episode 5: Gohan's Anger: Weak Point Episode 6: Nature's Death: Goku's Unusual Journey Episode 7: 1 Year Training Episode 8: 10,000 Mile Snakeway Episode 9: Naruto's Metamorphosis Episode 10: Outer Layer: The Hokage's New Step Episode 11: Journey to King Kai's Planet Episode 12: Dragon Balls: The Dragon known as Shenron Episode 13: The Ultimate Test: Catch the Monkey Episode 14: 158 Days Left: The Kaioken Technique Episode 15: The Saiyans Arrive: Nappa takes Flight Episode 16: Perfect the Spiritbomb Goku Episode 17: The Mighty Nappa Episode 18: Rock Lee's Tutorial Episode 19: Saibamen Attack: Yamcha the Falling Hero Episode 20: Divide & Conquer Episode 21: Goku Races to the Battlefield Episode 22: Tunneling Fang: Kiba's Game Episode 23: Chaotzu's Demise: Open Your Eyes Episode 24: Goku's Testament Episode 25: Tien Goes All out Episode 26: Piccolo's Plan: The 3 Hours Start Episode 27: Time's Up!: Time to Die Episode 28: Goku's Return: Piccolo goes down Episdoe 29: Goku's Silent Anger Episode 30: Kaioken Finish: Vegeta's Frustration Episode 31: A Saiyans Duel Episode 32: Wrong Calibur Episode 33: Kaioken Attack: Over 21,000 Episode 34: Kaiokenx20 Kamehameha Episode 35: Vegeta's Terrible Transformation Episode 36: Last Hopes on the Spiritbomb Episode 37: Rescue on the Way Episode 38: Goku's Final Hour Episode 39: Vegeta Escapes: Peace is restored Episode 40: The Village Hidden in the Mist Episode 41: Zabuza's Return Episode 42: Goku vs Zabuza: A Fight of Wits Episode 43: Goku's Kaioken Episode 44: Until Revenge Strikes Episode 45: Rank "A" Mission Episode 46: The Ultimate Weapon Episode 47: Naruto meets Haku Episode 48: Demon of the Spirit: Naruto's Opening Episode 49: The Hunting Episode 50: Rematch: Zabuza's Ultimate Weapon Episode 51: Hidden Mist Episode 52: Fallen Trees: Naruto's Counterattack Episdoe 53: Haku's New Jutsu Episode 54: Hidden Mist Veil Episode 55: Haku's Nefarious Attack Episode 56: Lonely Episode 57: The Chunin Exams Episode 58: Training for the test Episode 59: The First Test: The Written Assignment Episode 60: Naruto's Detestament: Goku sets his sights Episode 61: Second Test: The Forest of Death Episode 62: Secret Scrolls Episode 63: Orochimaru's Plan Episode 64: Kabuto: The Failed Ninja Episode 65: Giant Snake: Ingestion Episode 66: The Curse Mark: The 3 Marks Episode 67: Kiba's Squad: Gaara's True Power Episode 68: King Kai's Proposal Episode 69: Preliminary Peril Episode 70: Girl Power Episode 71: Sakura's Rage! Episode 72: Sakura's Limit: Wind Scythe Jutsu Episode 73: Black Sludge: Piccolo's Turn Episode 74: Hellzone Grenade: Piccolo's Trumpcard Episode 75: A Battle of Taijutsu Episode 76: Primary Lotus: Lee's Mysterious Attack Episode 77: Sharingan!: Leaf Whirlwind Episode 78: Naruto vs. Kiba Episode 79: Who's The Top Dog Now? Episode 80: Tien's Royal Fight Episode 81: No Blind Spots Episode 82: Spirit Tri-Beam: 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Episode 83: Goku's Fight Episode 84: The Spiritball Episode 85: Kaioken Fury Episode 86: Vegeta Returns Episode 87: Galick Gun: Final Burst Cannon Episode 88: Shadow Possesion Episode 89: Sand Shower Jutsu Episode 90: Emblem: The Final Rounds Gets Complicated Episode 91: The Last Temptation of Goku Episode 92: Zero Blind Spots: The Hyuga Clan's Curse Episode 93: 8 Trigrams: Banished Episode 94: Counting Principles: Naruto's Hidden Technique Episode 95: Shuriken Barrage! Episode 96: Temari's Testament: Vegeta's Fight Episode 97: An Elite Fight Episode 98: Prince Games: Gaara vs. Rock Lee Episode 99: The Secret Technique: Primary Lotus Episode 100: Open the Gates Lee! Episode 101: Goku vs. Gaara: The Immortal Fight Episode 102: Chained Burials: 20x Kamehameha! Episode 103: Gaara's Depression: The Shukaku Awakens Episode 104: Chidori: 1000 Birds Episode 105: Decoy!: Friends in need Episode 106: Arch Frenzy Episdoe 107: Naruto's Internal Journey Episode 108: Gaara's True Motives: Unleash the Shukaku Episode 109: Demon Royale Episdoe 110: Last Chance is the Spiritbomb: Make it count, Goku! Episode 111: Journey to Namek Episode 112: Vegeta's Squadron Episode 113: We Set Sail: Next stop, Planet Namek Episode 114: Friendship Restored!: Vegeta's Protest Chakra Levels Saiyans Arrive Saga The Arrival of Raditz Arc Goku - 304 Goku w/No Weights - 421 Goku w/Kamehameha - 940 Piccolo - 301 Piccolo w/No Cape & Hat - 419 Piccolo w/Special Beam Cannon (First Time) - 1200 Piccolo w/Special Beam Cannon (Second Time) - 1400 Naruto - 285 Naruto w/Jacket open - 398 Naruto w/Uzumaki Barrage - 405 Sasuke - 390 Sasuke w/Sharingan - 405 Sasuke w/Lions Barrage - 410 Sasuke w/Fireball Jutsu - 415 Gohan - 150 Gohan w/Anger - 750 Gohan w/Max Anger - 1200 Raditz - 1200 Raditz w/Double Sundae - 1300 The Mighty Nappa Arc Part I Goku - 2000 Goku w/Gravity - 920 Goku w/No Weights - 2100 Goku w/Kaioken - 7000 Goku w/Spirit Bomb - 30,000 Piccolo - 1900 Piccolo w/Hellzone Grenade - 2200 Piccolo w/Light Grenade - 4000 Krillin - 1500 Krillin w/Kamehameha - 2400 Krillin w/Destructo Disc - 3000 Yamcha - 1200 Yamcha w/Kamehameha - 1800 Tien - 1300 Tien w/Dodon Ray - 1800 Tien w/Tri-Beam - 2000 Tien w/Spirit Tri-Beam - 2500 Chaotzu - 900 Chaotzu w/Self-Destruct - 3000 Gohan - 1100 Gohan w/Masenko - 1900 Naruto - 2000 Naruto w/Uzumaki Barrage - 2400 Naruto w/Harem Jutsu - 840 Naruto w/Demon Wind Barrage - 2800 Sasuke - 2100 Sasuke w/Sharingan - 2600 Sasuke w/Lions Barrage - 2900 Rock Lee - 2300 Rock Lee w/Leaf Whirlwind - 2700 Kiba - 2100 Kiba w/Tunneling Fang - 2600 Neji - 2600 Neji w/Byakuguan - 2900 Neji w/8 Trirams Palm Rotation - 3100 Nappa - 4000 Nappa w/No Weights - 8000 Vegeta - 16,000 The Mighty Nappa Arc Part II Goku - 9000 Goku w/Kaioken Finish - 12,000 Krillin - 800 Gohan - 600 Naruto - 950 Sasuke - 1000 Rock Lee - 1100 Kiba - 790 Neji - 1300 Nappa - 7600 Vegeta - 16,000 Vegeta w/Final Flash - 25,000 Saiyans Duel Arc Goku - 9000 Goku w/Kaioken - 12,000 Goku w/Kaiokenx2 - 16,000 Goku w/Kaiokenx3 - 21,000 Goku w/Kaiokenx4 - 23,000 Goku w/Kaiokenx20 Kamehameha - 27,000 Goku w/Spirit Bomb - 30,000 Vegeta - 16,000 Vegeta w/Power up - 18,000 Vegeta w/Galick Gun - 24,000 Vegeta w/Great Ape - 150,000 Naruto/Gohan/Krillin Spiritbomb - 60,000 Zabuza's Return Saga Hidden Mist Arc Goku - 5,000 Goku w/No Weights - 19,000 Goku w/Kaioken - 27,000 Goku w/Kaioken Finish - 48,000 Naruto - 3,000 Naruto w/Uzumaki Barrage - 20,000 Sasuke - 4,000 Sasuke w/Sharingan - 18,000 Sasuke w/Lions Barrage - 25,000 Sakura - 2000 Sakura w/Anger - 10,000 Sakura w/Cha Barrage - 19,000 Zabuza - 16,000 Zabuza w/Water Dragon Jutsu - 27,000 The Ultimate Weapon Arc Goku - 30,000 Goku w/Kaiokenx10 - 65,000 Goku w/Kaioken Attack - 70,000 Goku w/Spiritbomb - 90,000 Naruto - 23,000 Naruto w/Uzumaki Barrage - 40,000 Naruto w/Here's an Opening - 50,000 Sasuke - 25,000 Sasuke w/Sharingan - 46,000 Sasuke w/Chidori - 60,000 Sasuke w/Fireball Jutsu - 54,000 Saskura - 21,000 Zabuza - 30,000 Zabuza w/Water Clone Jutsu - 36,000 Zabuza w/Water Collision Jutsu - 52,000 Zabuza w/Demon Water Cut - 67,000 Haku - 27,000 Haku w/Jutsu - 50,000 Haku w/Final Spear Cut - 65,000 Tournament Participants Konoha Z Warriors *Son Goku *Piccolo *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Krillin Ninjas *Naruto Uzumaki *Sasuke Uchiha *Sakura Haruno *Shikamaru Nara *Neji Hyuga *Rock Lee *Kiba Inuzuka Sand Villaage *Gaara *Temari *Kankuro *Vegeta First Round Sakura vs. Temari = Winner Temari Piccolo vs. Kankuro = Winner Piccolo Sasuke vs. Rock Lee = Winner Rock Lee Naruto vs. Kiba = Winner Naruto Neji vs. Tien = Winner Neji Goku vs. Yamcha = Winner Goku Vegeta vs. Krillin = Winner Vegeta Shikamaru vs. Gaara = Winner Gaara Final Rounds Goku vs. Neji = Winner Goku Naruto vs. Piccolo = Winner Naruto Vegeta vs. Temari = Winner Vegeta Gaara vs. Rock Lee = Winner Gaara Semi-Final Rounds Goku vs. Gaara = Winner ??? Naruto vs. Vegeta = Winner ???